Rolling stands are known, which essentially comprise rolls rotatably supported by roll supporting means mutually tightened through a set of tie-rods, each one of said tie-rods reacting on two pins rotatably assembled within one of said roll supporting means.
Stands having such a structure do not allow a great flexibility in production, in that they require long times for the replacement of the rolling rolls, when the profile to be produced is varied.
Their structure moreover does not always allow such a production diversification, in that it is not possible to produce by means of such a stand, e.g. parallel-flange beams, if the same stand is not provided with particular supports for pairs of additional, so-called vertical rolls.
The main purpose of the present invention is to provide a rolling stand of the type with tie-rods, allowing a wide range of shapes to be manufactured, and wherein the production diversification can be carried out by means of quick and simple replacements.